Bring Me To Life
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic: :Tretters angsty/fluff: :TrentxButters: Una noche de Luna Llena puede cambiar la vida de un ser humano para siempre... Pésimo summary, mejor éntrenle y disfruten!


**_Hola, gente! Feliz primer día de otoño!_  
**

**_Ok... Aquí les traigo un songfic que hace rato que quería escribir, pero no había tenido el tiempo ni la inspiración para hacerlo hasta ahora. En fin, la rola de esta ocasión es una conocidísima canción llamada "Bring Me To Life", de la genial banda gringa Evanescence, cuyo video lo pueden ver en Youtube:_**

**_watch? v= 3YxaaGgTQYM._**

**_La siguiente historia está un poco rara y tal vez les recuerde un poco a la saga de "Crepúsculo", de la cual, aclaro, NO SOY FAN, pero he visto algunas que otras escenas de sus películas; no obstante, también me gustaría resaltar que este songfic es una especie de Spin-off de un fic del que hace rato que no subo capítulos: "Loup Garoux: El Lobo Blanco"._**

**_ s/7830974/1/Loup-Garoux-El-Lobo-Blanco_**

**_En fin, sin más que decir, excepto que la rola y los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos, sino de Evanescence, de Ubisoft y de Comedy Central, respectivamente, les dejo con este fic._**

**_Saludines desde Mérida!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Bring Me To Life.**

_Tú me salvaste la vida antes… Ahora yo te la traeré._

Abrí mis ojos y me incorporé en la cama lentamente. Estaba respirando agitadamente y con una mano en mi hombro; el sudor caía de mi frente y mi corazón se contraía cada vez más y más tras escuchar aquella dulce voz que había salido de la nada.

Era más de medianoche en South Park, lo sé por el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama. Odiaba estar despierto a mitad de la noche, ya que desde que tenía diez años padezco de un desorden del sueño causado por la terrible presión que sufro debido a mi familia, la escuela y la falta de amigos.

Sentándome en la orilla, mi mente empezó a divagar sobre unos extraños recuerdos borrosos que llegaban de golpe. Era como si esos recuerdos tan vívidos, tan reales… Tan extrañamente familiares quisieran decirme algo.

Me acerco a la ventana y observo la hermosa Luna Llena que se alzaba gloriosa, omnipotente y hermosa en el firmamento estrellado. Por alguna razón siento que mi cuerpo adquiere una especie de fuerza revitalizadora y que mis sentidos se agudizan.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**_

Podía sentir olores que nunca antes había percibido, escuchar sonidos que parecía ser que nadie más podía percibir, ver más allá de lo que un individuo común y corriente puede observar… Incluso las ganas de salir de estas cuatro paredes que constituyen mi jaula de oro y correr libremente por las calles y por el bosque.

Eran sensaciones únicas, increíbles e indescriptibles, sensaciones a las que no ya no puedo resistir más.

- No más…

Abrí las ventanas y salí de mi habitación; bajando con cuidado por el tubo del desagüe, toqué el suelo y, hasta donde mis piernas me permitieran, empecé a correr por las calles.

Podía sentir el viento en mi rostro, podía acariciar esa dulce sensación de libertad que el viento me regalaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Eran ansias satisfechas, complacidas, correspondidas; era un anhelo que jamás había pensado que se cumpliría y que ahora lo estoy logrando gracias a ese impulso tan extraordinario que surgía en mí desde hacía días.

No supe en qué momento había llegado hasta las profundidades del bosque, en donde me detuve un momento a descansar de mi largo recorrido. Me incorporé tras tomar un poco de aire y, viéndome rodeado de abedules y de un río, me dije:

- Qué extraño… Esta parte del bosque… Me es familiar.

- Sabía que regresarías.

_**Without a soul**__**  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold**__**  
Until you find it there and**__**  
Lead it back home**_

Me volví hacia donde provenía aquella voz y sentí un miedo repentino al ver que estaba frente a mí una sombra en forma de algún ser antropomorfo con cabeza de animal escondido en medio de la oscuridad que le proveían los árboles. Sólo podía ver sus ojos rojos oscuros, los cuales me miraban escrutiñadoramente como si fuera una presa.

Asustado, le pregunté:

- ¿Q-quién eres? ¿O-o q-qué eres?

La sombra, sin responderme, se abalanzó encima de mí. El terror se apoderó de mi interior de manera absoluta; a pesar de que la luz de la Luna era insuficiente, podía distinguir claramente el rostro de un lobo blanco… ¡¿Lobo?!

Oh, Dios… Eso era imposible… De hecho, suena imposible: Un hombre lobo estaba encima de mí. Una bestia que creía mitológica estaba encima de mí dispuesta a matarme como tradicionalmente lo ha hecho con sus demás presas humanas.

- ¡N-no, por favor! – exclamé llorando - ¡P-por favor, n-no me mates! ¡N-no!

El lobo abruptamente empezó a lamerme y a olerme; obviamente los animales hacen eso, ya que gustan de saborear su comida antes de consumirla por entero… O al menos eso pensaba hasta que el hombre lobo se alejó de mí y, para mi sorpresa, se transformaba en un ser humano de cabellos negros largos, ojos cafés oscuros y con un cuerpo musculoso bellamente esculpido.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Asustado, me arrastré hasta las orillas de un árbol.

- ¡P-por favor, no me mates! – exclamaba.

El hombre, entre risas, inquirió:

- ¿Matarte? ¿Por qué haría eso?

- E-eres un hombre lobo – le repliqué -. L-los hombres lobo matan gente, l-las despedazan…

- Esparcen sus intestinos por todos lados o las convierten en hombres lobos, bla, bla, bla. ¡Cielos, chico! Deberías de dejar de ver televisión por un tiempo…

Y, tomándome de la barbilla, añadió:

- Y enfrentar a tu realidad, que es ésta… Pequeño Leopold.

Dicho eso, me besó con una pasión indescriptible que, si bien al principio me resistía, poco a poco lograba someterme a su merced… Y eso me daba un miedo espantoso, ya que aquello podría ser una trampa para que él me matara.

No obstante, al separarnos, el hombre emitió estas palabras con una sonrisa:

- Debo admitir que Boyett no tiene tan mal gusto para elegir a sus compañeros de apareo permanente.

Aquello me hizo sobresaltar de la sorpresa.

- ¡¿B-Boyett?! – exclamé.

- ¿No es Trent Boyett el nombre de tu compañero de apareamiento permanente?

- ¡É-él no es mi compañero de apareamiento permanente! ¡É-él sólo me utiliza como su juguete sexual!

_**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

Y esa era la triste verdad: Trent Boyett, el ex convicto más peligroso de South Park, me usaba como su mero juguete sexual desde hace un año. La razón es más que simple y complicada: A mí me gustaba un chico, Kenny McCormick, pero él no me pela ni en pintura. Kenny siempre anda con Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh y Eric Cartman e incluso con Craig Tucker, Token Black, Tweek Tweak y Clyde Donovan.

A todos ellos los conozco desde mi más tierna infancia, puesto que todos hemos crecido en el mismo lugar. Para no hacer más largo el cuento, ninguno de ellos me pelaba como amigo; todos me consideraban como un tremendo pendejo mangoneado por mis padres, unos monstruos controladores que han destruido mi infancia entera con castigos, humillaciones y hasta hacerse de la vista gorda cuando Trent me golpeó por ese asunto del Preescolar.

Y el hecho de que tenía la pobre esperanza de que Kenny me hiciera algún caso era la cereza al pastel; era un secreto del cual nadie debía enterarse, ni siquiera mis padres, quienes de seguro me enviarían a otro estúpido campamento cristiano.

Trent se enteró de ese secretito hace un año cuando, en una mañana, me arrebató de las manos mi diario y estuvo leyéndolo en voz alta por los pasillos de la escuela; era una suerte que nadie estaba aún en el edificio, pero ahí iba yo, de pendejo, rogándole que no le dijera nada a nadie.

El tipo, tomando ventaja de eso, me hizo la triste petición de que yo tuviera sexo con él a cambio de su silencio, cosa que acepté sin más remedio para evitar humillaciones y burlas por parte de todos, especialmente del Cuarteto y de mis padres.

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

Derramando nuevamente lágrimas al recordar ese incidente, le dije al extraño con voz entrecortada:

- N-no sé quién seas… Y no m-me interesa… S-sólo… Déjame ir.

Me incorporé con trabajo, dispuesto a huir del lugar antes de que me suceda otra cosa, pero el hombre me tomó de la muñeca y, con voz atronadora, exclamó:

¡- Tú no irás a ningún lado!

- ¡Suéltame!

El tipo me rasgó la camiseta del pijama y, haciendo de lado mi cabeza, dijo:

- Lo siento…

- ¡NO!

Sentí enseguida como él clavaba sus dientes en mi hombro con una fuerza descomunal; el dolor era insoportable, infernal, un dolor que casi me rompe un hueso entero de mi cuerpo. La mordida duró pocos minutos, ya que él enseguida se separó de mí con la boca llena de sangre…

_Mi _sangre.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_

Yo me encontraba repentinamente débil, mareado, sin ninguna fuerza en los pies para huir. Sólo podía sentir cómo me caía al suelo al instante, aunque el hombre se me acercó rápidamente para sostenerme diciéndome:

- Perdóname, pequeño… Pero debía hacerlo como una forma de devolverte el favor que me hiciste años atrás.

- F-f-fav… Favor…

¿Recuerdas al pequeño cachorro de lobo que se ahogaba en el río?

Lobo…

Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en la cabeza. Los mismos recuerdos que hacía un rato inundaban mi mente y me hacían pensar sobre ellos. Estaba perdido en ellos, perdido y ausente de todo lo que me rodeaba.

El hombre simplemente narró:

- Teníamos ambos diez años cuando me rescataste de ahogarme en el río. Mi padre me estaba enseñando a controlar la naturaleza de mis transformaciones; era un niño muy travieso que gustaba de explorar el mundo que le rodeaba…

De repente, se escuchó un aullido a lo lejos de donde estábamos. El tipo, como si reconociera ese aullido, me cargó a cuestas y empezó a correr por todo el bosque.

**_&%&%&_**

_**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Volví a mi forma humana al detectar un olor a sangre recién derramada en un área de diez kilómetros cuadrados. Temiendo lo peor, me dispuse a guiarme por el olor y llegué hacia un punto en donde detecté enseguida un enorme charco de sangre y restos de una camisa rasgada recientemente.

Recogí un retazo de la tela teñida de rojo y me puse a observarla. Mis manos se pusieron a temblar al reconocer la figura de Hello Kitty impresa en ella y el terror se apoderó de mí al pensar en lo que más temía.

- No… ¡Dios, no!

- ¡Trent! – exclamó una voz.

Me volví hacia mi interlocutor y, con el miedo impregnado en mi voz, le dije:

- Tiene a Butters…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Stan Marsh, el Lobo Blanco y líder de los Loup Garoux con furia.

Tomándome del cuello, me aporreó contra el primer árbol que tenía enfrente con una fuerza superior a la mía, algo obvio en él por ser el Loup Garoux de mayor fuerza en la manada, y, con un tono sombrío, me preguntó:

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que alguien tiene a Butters… Boyett?

Yo no respondí tan pronto.

De hecho, no quería contarle al Lobo Blanco sobre mis chantajes a Butters, ya que conocía de sobra la furia que se desataría encima de mí por hacerlo.

Stan Marsh generalmente podría definirse como un enamoradizo de primera, un poco cínico y bien cabrón, pero siendo él un Loup Garoux proveniente de la casa de Gévaudan, la cual descendía de Peleo, el primer Loup Garoux, y considerando que los naturales de esa casa eran poseedores de una fuerza e inteligencia extraordinarias a la par de unos espantosos ataques de furia…

_**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

Sinceramente, ya me daba por muerto.

- Ehmmm… E-es u-un poco complicado, S-Stan.

Empecé a sentir la falta de aire. Era obvio que el líder esperaba una explicación más convincente y, para colmo de mis males, no podía mentirle, porque de hacerlo estaría expuesto a morir dolorosamente.

Sin más rodeos, le expliqué:

- A-a Butters le gusta Kenny. De hecho, está enamorado de Kenny… Y-y yo… Yo… Lo chantajeaba con sexo a cambio de mi silencio.

- ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?! – gritó Kenny, quien había llegado junto con Kyle, el gordo de Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Token y los Auditore, la familia política de Stan.

Kenny se abalanzó encima de mí bajo su forma de lobo; yo me defendí como podía hasta que Stan nos lanzó a los dos hacia uno que otro árbol y nos recriminó:

- ¡SUFICIENTE LOS DOS!

- ¡Pero Stan…! – protestó Kenny.

- ¡Dije SUFICIENTE!

Quisiera reírme, pero estaba muy malherido por el impacto contra el árbol, aunque eso no era nada comparado con la furia que Stan marcaba en su tono de voz al decirme:

- Espero que estés feliz por lo que has hecho, Boyett.

- Stan, por favor…

- ¡No solo expusiste a toda la manada en peligro, sino que además has puesto en peligro a Butters!

**_Frozen inside without your touch_**

**_Without your love darling_**

**_Only you are the life among the dead  
_**

Luego, se inclinó sobre el charco de sangre y, al olerla, se volvió hacia los demás y les comunicó:

- Lamentablemente Trent dice la verdad… Esta sangre pertenece a Butters.

- ¡No! – exclamó Kenny lleno de dolor y, dirigiéndose hacia mí, añadió:- ¡Maldito perro! ¡Mugroso criminal de cuarta! ¡Si Butters muere, juro que te descuartizaré! ¡Lo juro, maldito! ¡Lo juro!

- A juzgar por el rastro, no debe de andar lejos – comentó Desmond, el otro cuñado de Stan, quien examinaba el rastro de sangre que había dejado el fugitivo desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Stan se dirigió hacia mí y me preguntó:

- Dijiste que alguien tenía a Butters. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí… Es Connor… Tu cuñado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ezio, el patriarca del Clan, lleno de sorpresa - ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Lo llamé hace un par de horas a su casa en Denver! ¡Él estaba ahí!

- Y todos somos testigos de ello – añadió Kyle muy consternado-… Aunque por desgracia creo que Trent no está mintiendo.

- Lo que no me cuadra es el porqué de todo esto – comentó Sofía, la esposa de Ezio -. ¿Por qué Connor estaría haciendo esto?

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_

Todos se voltearon a verme y yo, resignado, les expliqué:

- Sé que lo que he hecho fue una cosa poco razonable.

- ¡Un delito, más bien! - me interrumpió Kenny enojado.

- Pero lo cierto del caso es que no tenía idea de que esto pasaría. Es decir… Tengo como a tres compañeras de apareamiento, y con eso me es suficiente. Butters no era más que un juguete para mí.

- Bastardo…

- ¡Kenny, cálmate! – ordenó Stan.

- Connor supo de esto cuando una vez nos cachó en plena intimidad en el lago Stark. Luego de un par de días, me recriminó por el chantaje y me advirtió que, si Butters era para mí un juguete sexual, no dudaría en quitármelo y convertirlo en su compañero de apareamiento permanente, ya que tenía un interés genuino en él. No obstante, la única ventaja que he tenido hasta ahora sobre Connor era que, sin saberlo, le traspasaba a Butters ciertas habilidades como la agudización de los sentidos y el impulso de salir a correr…

- Trent…

- Pensé que si le decía a Connor que él era mi compañero de apareamiento, me dejaría de joder… Pero veo que me he equivocado.

- Y a lo grande – añadió Cartman.

- Basta, Eric – replicó Ezio -. Basta de peleas. Lo que nos interesa ahora es la vida del chico. La sangre perdida indica que le mordió en el hombro, por lo que probablemente él esté en estos momentos a punto de perder el conocimiento.

_**&%&%&**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**_

La respiración me fallaba y mi desesperación parecía aumentar conforme pasaban los minutos.

El hombre, quien resultaba ser Connor, uno de los cuñados de Stan, luchaba contra el tiempo; corría con toda la velocidad que podía en dirección a un lugar en donde pudiera llevar esta transformación dolorosa.

Transformación…

Ese era el pago que recibí por haberle salvado la vida hace unos ocho años; ambos éramos unos críos de 10 años, cada uno en su mundo, sobreviviendo siempre a la expectativa de los demás y al día a día. Una mañana, él, bajo su forma de lobo, se pasó a ahogar en el río cercano a la cabaña del campamento cristiano a donde mi familia me había llevado al descubrir que yo era bicurioso.

Al verle nadar con desesperación, acudí a su rescate y cuidé de él durante tres días, aunque eso le ganó el castigo de no salir de casa durante un mes. No obstante, me dijo, estaba sumamente agradecido por haberle salvado la vida, razón por la cual había decidido transformarme en un Loup Garoux, en un hombre lobo con pensamiento humano que, para mi alivio, solamente cazaba animales, ya que de esa forma podría enfrentarme a Trent y parar con el abuso que ejercía sobre mí.

De repente, sentí cómo me asentaba encima de una superficie suave, tal vez pasto o qué sé yo; con dulzura, me decía:

- Tranquilo… Estoy aquí...

- C-Connor…

- Esto será doloroso, lo sé, pero mira ahí, a la Luna… Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more**_

- C-Connor…

- Ahora vuelvo.

- ¡C-Connor!

El aludido se incorporó y se marchó de ahí por un momento; yo miraba la Luna en su esplendor, mucho más grande de la que recuerdo haber visto en la ventana. Connor regresó un rato después con algo envuelto y, con seriedad, me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de toda la vida, Butters?

Aquella pregunta me agarró de sorpresa. Digo, apenas le conozco, además de que me ha mordido en el hombro y me estoy muriendo por su culpa… No, transformándome mejor dicho, ¿y me hace esa pregunta? Con Boyett ya tenía suficientes problemas y tenerle ahí de compañero de toda la vida sería como un agregado más.

Connor, sonrojándose, me confesó:

- M-me-me gustas, Leo. Siempre me has gustado desde que te vi en la escuela cuando llevaba a Stan y a mi hermana. Me parecías el ser humano más dulce y gentil que he conocido y…

- Connor…

- Y no me parece justo que Boyett abuse de ti. Trent tiene a varias mujeres que le pueden saciar su apetito sexual como para que encima venga contigo y te trate como a una más… Por eso quisiera que fueras mi compañero...

- Y-yo…

- No me respondas ahora… Solamente piénsalo, Leo…

_**Bring me to life!  
**_

Dicho eso, desenvolvió el objeto que estaba envuelto en una tela, una daga con la empuñadora en forma de una cabeza de lobo. Yo ya no sentía miedo ahora; ya no lo sentía porque, al fin y al cabo, sentía que mis fuerzas me abandonaban.

No obstante, Connor se cortó la mano y, tomando la mía, dijo estas palabras:

- ¡Yo, Connor Auditore, de la casa de los Auditore, juro por mi sangre que te protegeré, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, de cualquier clase de peligro que se presente durante los primeros meses de tu vida como Loup Garoux!

Dicho esto, alzó la daga y añadió:

- ¡Con esta daga, yo te proclamo oficialmente miembro de la manada de los Loup Garoux! ¡Muestra tu naturaleza y que Dios guíe tus pasos!

Clavó la daga en mi hombro… Y con ello, perdí el conocimiento.

**_&%&%&_**

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
**_

- ¡CONNOR! – gritó Stan al entrar al patio de la casa.

El aludido se volvió hacia él y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Stan…

Kenny, Kyle y Cartman se dirigieron corriendo hacia Butters, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente y con harta pérdida de sangre; yo, por mi parte, me volví hacia Connor y le reclamé:

- ¡¿Qué carajo le has hecho a Butters, cabrón?!

- ¡Un viejo favor que hace años que le debía al clavarle la daga plateada!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Ezio.

- ¡¿Connor, qué has hecho?! – exclamó Clyde muy asustado - ¡Butters no podrá soportar el dolor de la primera transformación! ¡No es de buena constitución física!

Connor sonrió de repente y, con firmeza, le respondió:

- De la debilidad surge la fuerza, Clyde. Y él es sumamente fuerte, mucho más de lo que te podrás imaginar. Lo va a lograr. Te lo garantizo.

- ¡Estás demente! – exclamó Cristina, su hermana - ¡Butters morirá si no le sellamos pronto su transformac-!

Cristina no pudo terminar la frase, ya que repentinamente todos sentimos que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. Me volví hacia donde estaban los amigos de Stan, quienes rápidamente se alejaron del cuerpo de Butters…

_**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
**_

Y sucedió.

Butters abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva, dejando ver que sus ojos eran de color marrón rojizo; su respiración se aceleraba y, de un momento a otro, pegó un grito ensordecedor, lo que significaba que el dolor era en sí insoportable. De un salto se incorporó y empezó a moverse en un mismo lugar de un lado a otro.

El viento empezó a soplar con mayor fuerza alrededor de él, haciéndose notar en él la figura de un lobo corriendo. Butters parecía danzar al compás de ese lobo de viento; se arqueaba y estiraba los brazos de tal forma que pronto se cubrían de un pelaje color gris con tonalidades rojas y su rostro empezaba a tomar formas animales.

Todos nos quedábamos sorprendidos al ver que Butters transformado en un lobo sumamente hermoso, el cual había lanzado un aullido ensordecedor y, de manera abrupta, empezó a huir hacia el bosque.

- ¡Butters! – exclamé mientras me disponía a transformarme.

No obstante, Stan me detuvo y, con seriedad, me dijo:

- Tú no irás por él. Connor irá.

- P-pero, Stan…

- Suficientes problemas has causado como para que nos crees uno nuevo, Boyett.

_**(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**__**  
(Bring me to life)**_

- Pero yo…

- ¡He dicho que no!

No pude protestar más. No era sabio hacerlo cuando Stan estaba furioso contra mí de manera válida. Miré entonces hacia los arbustos que dividían al bosque del jardín de los Auditore, de los cuales un rato después surgieron Butters y Connor en sus formas humanas.

Connor cargaba a Butters, quien se había quedado inconsciente, lo que alarmó a Stan y a los demás. Todos se dirigieron hacia ellos y lo llevaron adentro de la casa para reposarlo en la primera cama que encontraran mientras que yo me disponía a marcharme…

- Trent – escuché que me llamaban.

Me volví hacia el dueño de la voz… Y me sobresalté mucho al ver que estaba Butters ahí, frente a mí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¿Butters?! – exclamé - ¡¿C-có-?!

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por un dulce y tierno beso por parte del pequeño rubio, quien, al apartarse, me dijo:

- Te amo, Trent… Siempre te he amado…

…..

…

….

…

..

**- ¡Butters! – exclamé al despertar.**

**Miré a mi alrededor; todo estaba muy, pero muy oscuro… Aunque reconocí enseguida que no estaba en otro lugar más que en mi habitación.**

**- Carajo – susurré-… ¡Fue solo un sueño!**

**Tomé entonces el iPod y toqué la pantalla. La canción que había terminado de reproducir mi aparatejo en esos momentos era "Bring Me To Life", de Evanescense, mi canción favorita con toda honestidad. Luego agarré el libro que estaba junto a mí y, dejándolo encima de la mesa de noche junto con el iPod, me dije:**

**- ¡Juro por mi vida que no volveré a leer "Crepúsculo" mientras escuche a Evanescense! ¡Carajo! ¡Esa madre me ha hecho soñar con hombres lobo!... Y con… ¡Butters!**

**Tomé mi reloj; eran las 6:00 de la mañana, así que me levanté, me tomé una ducha, desayuné y salí corriendo a la preparatoria.**

**- ¡Trent! – me saludaron mis amigos Josh Meyers y Mark Stomper.**

**- ¿Qué hay, cabrones?**

**- Pues aquí listos para joder gente – respondió Stomper -. ¿A quién piensas joder primero?**

**Iba a responder cuando percibí a lo lejos a Butters, quien entraba charlando alegremente con Connor Kenway, el estudiante que provenía de Virginia. Con sólo verle me acordé del sueño que tuve hace unas horas.**

**- ¡Ah, no! – exclamé - ¡Ni puta madre! ¡Nadie me quita mi juguete tan impunemente!**

**- ¿Eh? – inquirieron mis amigos muy extrañados mientras que yo cruzaba todo el pasillo para llegar a esos dos, quienes hablaban de un proyecto que juntos desarrollarían para la clase de Ecología.**

**_&%&%&_  
**

**- ¡Será genial incluir distintos puntos de vista de las Ciencias Sociales en la presentación, Connor! – exclamaba muy emocionado tras escuchar la sugerencia de mi amigo de Virginia, Connor Kenway, sobre el proyecto de Medio Ambiente y Desastres Naturales que nos tocó exponer- Sólo falta leer a los autores que has sugerido utilizar.**

**- Y buscar otros más, hermano. Uhmmm… De hecho, le preguntaré a Desmond que textos me suger-**

**- ¡Hijo de puta, no te lo llevarás otra vez! – exclamó una furiosa voz.**

**Connor y yo nos volvimos hacia Trent, quien pretendía abalanzarse encima de mi amigo con la intención e golpearle sin razón alguna… Como siempre sucede cada vez que puede y con cualquiera, aunque no entendí bien la última frase. Por suerte, Connor se apartó y, en un acto reflejo, le dio un golpe en la naríz lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo al suelo.**

**- ¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa, cabrón?! – exclamó Connor muy molesto.**

**- ¡Connor, por favor! – intervine al intentar apartarle de Trent.**

**- ¡Pero esto no se puede quedar así, Buttercup! ¡Alguien tiene que meterle un alto!**

**- ¡¿BUTTERCUP?! – gritó Trent - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLE "BUTTERCUP" A MI JUGUETE?!**

**Lo último me dejó totalmente pasmado y muy sorprendido a todo aquél que presenciaba la pelea. ****Que yo recordara, Trent y yo no somos nada de nada, ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo casual; de hecho, yo soy una de sus víctimas frecuentes en cuanto a sus fechorías, aunque dudo mucho que se refiera a eso cuando dijo que yo era su juguete.**

**- ¿Tú y este cabrón tienen alguna relación sentimental, Buttercup? – me preguntó Connor muy preocupado.**

**- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé - ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Jamás en mi vida he tenido una relación sentimental con ese idiota!**

**- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! – alzó la voz el aludido.**

**- ¡Lo que dije!**

**Se levantó del suelo, me tomó de la muñeca y, ante el asombro de todos, me llevó a cuestas hacia el armario del conserje, a donde los dos nos encerramos sin importar lo que todo el mundo opinara…**

**Y lo que sucedió en esa habitación durante todo el día, se quedó en las paredes de esa habitación.**

* * *

Tada! Aquí termina esta extraña historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado! ^_^.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
